Together In The End
by Princess Math
Summary: Korra never told Mako her feelings. Mako is with Asami. Mako and Asami get married? What happens now? Read and find out. Korra's POV. Masami and Makorra. One shot.


This is if Korra never came out to Mako how she feels. Mako and Asami are still together. Korra's POV. A few years after Amon was destoryed.

* * *

No Mako again for practice. Bolin said he was out with Asami. Again. It seems like he's only with her anymore. They moved in together a few weeks ago. We haven't talked in three weeks. Bolin and I get noodles after every match. He tries to tell me someday he'll realize that I love him, and that he'll pick me over her. I started to believe it too.

Until I got an invitation to their wedding.

Mako delivered it himself to me.

~Flashback~

I was in my room, laying on the bed. There was a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I shouted.

"Hey Korra."

"Mako. I haven't seen you in a while." I said.

"Yeah. Sorry. I shouldv'e been at practice." He said, staring at his shoes.

"It's fine. What are you doing here?" I asked, now sitting up.

"I came to give you something. And it comes with a message afterwards."

"Okay." I saw an envelop in his hand. "Let me see."

He hands me the envelop and I open it. Save the date. Mako had proposed to Asami and they were getting married in two months. I had never wanted to cry more than I did right now. But I held it in. I would not let him see me cry. Not over this.

"You're- you're getting married. Two months? Why so soon?" I asked.

"This leads to my message. After the wedding we're moving to Ember Island." He said, still not looking at me.

Moving? He was moving? There was nothing I could do. I couldn't change his mind now. He loves her, and now they were getting married and I could do nothing. Anything I say won't change his mind.

"Uh, umm, well congratulations." I say, trying not to cry.

"Thanks." He says, and I start to cry. "Korra? Korra what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I wipe my tears. "Get out."

"Wha- what?" He asked.

"I said, get out. Leave." I yell.

"I will. Just tell me what's wrong."

"Why should I tell you? I haven't seen you in almost a month. And it doesn't matter anymore. Because there's nothing I can do now." I say.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Then I think. It's now or never. This is my last chance. "I can't do anything. Because you love her. Because I made the mistake of falling in love with someone I shouldn't known won't love me back. Because once you're gone I will be nothing. I can't do anything because all these years I loved you while you were loving her."

"Korra. I- I didn't know. I'm sorry. I-"

"No it's my fault. I did nothing. Now it's too late." I say.

There's a bit of silence. Then after so much time I cry to myself, hoping he'll just leave. But then again, when will be the next time I see him?

"Korra." He comes over and puts his arm around me. And I just can't take it.

"JUST LEAVE. You gave me what you needed to. I said too much. Now leave." I yell.

"Korra I-"

"LEAVE!" I yell and throw a flame behind me.

He leaves without another word. And I cry myself to sleep.

~End of Flashback~

And today was the wedding. I didn't want to go, I couldn't go. But I went. Why, I am not sure. Everyone was sitting around. I sat next to Bolin. I had run out of tears. Mako was standing, waiting for Asami to walk down the aisle. For someone getting married, he didn't look too happy. I stared at him for a little. He looked at me and smiled. I looked away.

Next thing I knew Asami was walking down the aisle. Everyone stood up to watch her. She made it down to the end and held hands with Mako.

After a bit of talking, they asked if anyone objected to the marriage. Mako stared at me, but I said nothing. I couldn't. He was happy, and I can't change that.

"Asami, do you take Mako to be your lovely wedded husband?"

"I do." She said.

It broke my heart. Again. I started to leave not wanting to see the rest.

"Mako, do you take Asami to be your lovely wedded wife?"

Then what was next shocked everyone. Even me.

"I can't." It was Mako. He rejected her.

"What?" Asami said.

"I can't." He repeated. "I- I realized that I'm in love with someone else."

"What?" I said, standing up.

I didn't know if I could handle this again. Always being forgotten, ignored, watching him love someone else.

"Korra, I love you. You and only you. I hope you can forgive me. And give me a chance after everything I put you through."

He comes up, and kisses me. Everyone is staring with jaws dropped. Asami ran out crying. We broke the kiss, and Bolin spoke.

"Well bro, it only took you three years to realize it." He turns to the crowd. "False alarm everyone. There's no wedding. Have a good day, see later. Or not that's cool too. "

Everyone got up and started leaving.

"Does this mean you're giving me a chance?" Mako asked.

"Yeah, I guess so City Boy." I said.


End file.
